New life for Bella begins with a test of survival,Is Renesmee's Death?
by Miss-Blonde-Heart
Summary: Bella, Edward and Renesmee finally get the chance to settle down as a family when they are interrupted and Bella is left to right an unknown vampire alone, does she or Renesmee Die?


It all started with a couch, the soft cold black leather gripped between my fingers, now I'm no longer human I really saw how much Edward was holding back. This felt so much better since we didn't have to worry about killing one another, it felt so good to feel his body against mine. He suddenly pulled me close and whispered in my ear;

"Bella, I've wanted this for a long time. Even more so since you became one of us"

"Me to Edward, I could see what you were putting off before"

Then he did smile and high pitched laugh that usually got my heart to beat double time but my heart wasn't beating and I didn't get breathless or weak at the knees. But I still got those same butterflies I would if I was still human. No matter how amazing this felt something inside didn't feel right something that made me think twice, "Bella is everything ok? We dont have to do this if you dont want to?" but I was froze, lying there on the couch next to him, I knew I wasn't in any need of blood as we had not long come back from a hunt. He put his arms around me holding me close, I felt his hands calmly playing with my hair knowing that would comfort me, but something was still wasn't right. His body became stiff around me he kissed my neck and was changed before I even had chance to turn to look at him, by now I had worked out something was wrong and I didn't hesitate to change and dash for Renesmee but Edward had already got her in his arms. "Bella" he had that look on his face. The look of knowing something but he wouldn't tell me. "If I ask you to stay here with Renesmee would you please." And with that he was out of the bedroom door. "Renesmee mommy and daddy are playing a game of hide and seek, daddy's hiding and mommy need mommy's going to find him and i need you to stay here in case he comes back, can you do that for me?" i kissed her forehead and was out the room and at Edwards side.

"Ofcorse you wouldn't" Edward sighed as I took his hand, "what is it?" I whispered, "There's someone round here someone new I dont recognise the scent" he said through his teeth. I didn't know what to do, whether to break down and cry or to stay calm, I knew crying wouldn't help anyone and it would just stress Renesmee, I tried no t to worry after all not all vampires were bad. But I was so angry. I thought that maybe that was it if we got away, just us three of us in the middle of no one that there would be no more of this no more fear. But that was just not that case. Edwards face was hard as a marble statue the he always was when something bad was coming.

Then came a crash from up stairs and my baby Renesmee screamed. I froze again I was always terrible in bad situations, I turned to look at Edward, he looked back at me and mouthed to me that everything was going to be ok and took off up the stairs faster than any vampire id seen. I started to shake I didn't want to be alone but I was afraid that if I moved something else would happen, how stupid could I be that was my little girl up there. My baby. And I wasn't about to let some dirty human blood sucker take her away from me. I felt the adrenaline rush through my body, I began to walk normal human speed to begin with then my vampire instincts kicked back in and I was running so fast that my own home became a blur to me that I didn't recognise, my body came to a stop before I told it to, I was at the entrance to my bedroom where id left my little princess the door was closed but there was music playing not just any music, my wedding song the only song I would play to Renesmee to get her to sleep. "That's it!" I shouted.

Edward opened the door and put his hand over my mouth, without thinking I punched him, hard as i could in the stomach that he flew across the bedroom floor till he came to a stop at the record player, I didn't stop to see if he was ok. I didn't even realise it was Edward I ran to Renesmee who was wrapped up in the king sized bed Edward had brought years ago when Alice kidnapped me we brought it to the new house as a memory. "Renesmee" I cried as I cradled her in my arms, but to my surprise she giggling no not giggling she was laughing so much I thought she would wet herself, "what's so funny sweetheart?" I asked puzzled. Then I realised she was pointing and Edward."Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't think" but he was laughing to,

"Edward how are you laughing our daughter could have been dead!"

"calm down Bella you told her we were playing hide and seek so she was looking for me"

"oh well that explains it then doesn't it that explains why you could sense another vampire in the area, a vampire we know nothing about, a vampire that could kill us!"

"Bella the scent has gone now, if they come back ill know about it wont i"

I still wasn't 100% sure Edward was sure the scent had gone i was guessing he read their mind a figured they were no threat just someone passing though, when we lived with Carlisle found vampires who did that all the time aswell as the ones who wanted to kill me, but all thats changed now we dont have Carlisle or any other Cullens to protect us now it was just the three of us, not enough to fight if we got in trouble. I knew that after that big shenanigan that Edward would be thirsty again so I told he to go hunt, i assured him me and Renesmee would be fine. Or so I hoped.

Renesmee was asleep, Edward was still hunting, and I had nothing to I sat down a grabbed a book I didn't even get to read the front cover before the door opened, i was so happy Edward was home i wanted to see if he had picked up the scent of the vampire again, I hopped off the sofa and skipped to the door. But that wasn't Edward. I tried to scream for Edward but I felt something trapped in my throat I couldn't. My princess was asleep who ever this intruder was I was going to have to fight them off on my own.


End file.
